1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power transistor, in particular, to a power transistor having a top-side drain.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, mobile electronic device have become increasingly smaller in size causing the internal power transistor not only required to have higher efficiency but also required to have valid design structure to accommodate the development of high performance and high density packaging method. However, the traditional trench power transistor has a bottom-side drain, which makes difficult to connect for the traditional trench power transistor to be integrated with a novel high performance packaging design.